


[Podfic] Agent in Training

by MistbornHero



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Adventures in America, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Young Agent Moneypenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: When Eve heard she was being sent to the CIA for a training mission, she did not expect to end up with a bloody harpoon in one hand, a steak knife in the other, standing on the deck of an old plantation home.Story by Linorien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic] Agent in Training

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agent in Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403312) by [Linorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien). 



> Created for week one of the VoiceTeam 2020 scavenger hunt!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:06:58 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (5 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/bondagentintraining)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7xjicrv1i3vfgoi/Bond-AgentInTraining.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TBr8pQm-1U8cKZ5EFJWfBCZAwYJq5kRO/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Agent in Training_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403312)
  * **Author:**[Linorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
